


Home

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [13]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura





	Home

”Well,” Dean said, unloading the last box onto the living room floor…or what would soon be the living room floor. “This is ours, Cas.”

Cas’s eyes were wide, as if taking it all in for the first time. And in a sense it was the first time they’d seen it, seen it with the knowledge that this was and would be their home for years and years to come. Seeing it with the knowledge that this would be the first home any children they decided to have would know. Dean could feel the wonder vibrating off Castiel. He had never known a home other than Heaven, and then he met Dean and home became where ever Dean was, but this was something else entirely.

Dean glanced around at their boxes. They didn’t have much. Mostly Dean’s clothes, and a few items that Cas had acquired since Dean had told him that being human required regularly changing ones clothes. Cas preferred to steal Dean’s clothes anyway.


End file.
